Leia Organa
Star Wars Rebels LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales |games = Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Star Wars: Uprising Star Wars Battlefront Disney Tsum Tsum LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens |rides = Star Tours: The Adventures Continue Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade |actress = Carrie Fisher Aidan Barton Ingvild Deila |voice = April Winchell Heather Doerkson Anna Graves Misty Lee Julie Dolan Carrie Fisher |inspiration = Princess Yuki from The Hidden Fortress |fullname = Leia Amidala Skywalker Organa Solo |alias = Princess Leia Your Highness Your Worshipfulness Sweetheart Your Worship Boushh General Organa |personality = Brave, bold, heroic, caring, feisty, enduring, headstrong, fierce, wise, loving, outspoken |appearance = Fairly muscular, fair skin, rosy cheeks, round face, both brown hair and eyes |occupation = Princess of Alderaan Senator of Alderaan Soldier of the Rebel Alliance Senator of the New Republic Leader of the Resistance |alignment = Good |affiliations = Alderaan Rebel Alliance New Republic Resistance |goal = To restore freedom to the galaxy To stop the First Order from destroying the New Republic |home = Alderaan |family = Padmé Amidala Bail Organa Breha Organa Luke Skywalker Han Solo Ben Solo/Kylo Ren Shmi Skywalker Cliegg Lars Owen Lars Beru Lars Ruwee Naberrie Jobal Naberrie Sola Naberrie Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie }} |friends = C-3PO, R2-D2, Chewbacca, Ewoks, Lando Calrissian, Admiral Ackbar, Bail Organa, RX-24, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren |enemies = Palpatine, Stormtroopers, Jabba the Hutt, Wilhuff Tarkin, Boba Fett, General Hux, Captain Phasma, Supreme Leader Snoke |likes = Freedom, Han Solo |powers = Power of the Force |dislikes = Galactic Empire, Sith, war, Jabba the Hutt |weapons = Defender sporting blaster pistol |quote = "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" "Why you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerd-herder!"}}Leia Organa is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe. She is the tritagonist of the original Star Wars trilogy. In Return of the Jedi, it is revealed that she is the twin sister of Luke Skywalker and thus the daughter of Darth Vader, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker. In the prequel films, her birth mother is identified as Padmé Amidala. Her adoptive father is Bail Organa, who is depicted as the head of Alderaan's Royal Family and a supporting character. In the The Force Awakens, she is married to Han Solo and has a son with him, named Ben, who turned to the dark side and became Kylo Ren. Background Personality As a child, Leia was extremely tomboyish, outspoken and disliked being called by her title of princess; she was not fond of her role as the Princess of Alderaan. She was often seen by many, especially her adopted family, as she was sometimes mistaken for a domestic girl rather than a princess. However, as she got older and matured, her outspoken nature lessened over time. As an adult, Leia is considerably highly intelligent, wise, calm, level-headed, and a responsible tactician. She has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, and also has compassion for her friends and for the victims of the Empire. Despite growing up on the peaceful world of Alderaan, Leia never became soft. She is known to be rebellious, kind and caring traits she developed from both her parents. Like her mother Padmé Amidala, Leia is clever and a leader, but she is sometimes short-tempered, hot-headed, headstrong, emotionally insecure and impatient; traits she shares with her father Anakin and her older twin brother Luke Skywalker, but to a far less extent. Despite her commitment to Alderaan's values of pacifism, Leia believes in self-defense and in fiercely fighting for the galaxy's freedom. With remarkable leadership qualities, Leia is also known for being able to keep her composure even in humiliating situations to perform daring feats, like diving into a garbage chute or strangling the infamous Jabba the Hutt. A woman of action, Leia is eager to get things done and making positive differences in the galaxy. By the events of The Force Awakens, Leia has become quite wise and had for many years served as a senator for the New Republic. However, when Leia was revealed by a traitorous senator to be Darth Vader's daughter, Leia was publicly humiliated (despite the fact that her father is one of the reasons why the galaxy was freed form Palpatine and the Galactic Empire's reign of terror, as well as the fact that Anakin became one of the heroes at the end of Galactic Civil War and redeemed himself when he killed Palpatine to save Luke). She is no longer as trusting as she once had been and only confided in a few close friends afterwards, such as Gial Ackbar. The loss of her son, Ben Solo, to Snoke also caused her great grief as did Han Solo leaving her when he was unable to cope with the loss. Thus, she became extremely dedicated in her fight against the First Order, and to finding her brother Luke, who had disappeared after Ben, now called Kylo Ren, massacred most of the New Jedi Order Luke had tried so hard to build. By finding Luke, Leia would attempt to bring hope back to the galaxy. Powers and abilities Powers *'The Force:' As the daughter of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Leia has an amazingly strong connection to the Force. Despite her great power, Leia never became a Jedi, as she chose a different path for her life. **'Force vision:' Leia utilizes Force vision to have visions of the past, the present, and the future; however, like all Force-users, her visions are not always clear and she sometimes has visions even when she is not utilizing this power at will. **'Force sense:' Leia utilizes Force sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the Dark side; her senses are so powerful, that she could sense when her son, Kylo Ren, had murdered his father, Han Solo, on Starkiller Base. Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Although rarely shown, Leia is highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Expert Markswoman:' Leia is extremely skilled in utilizing blaster pistols and blaster rifles. *'Expert Pilot:' Leia is extremely skilled in piloting various speeders and every type of flying craft. *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader/Negotiation:' Much like her father, Anakin, Leia is amazingly intelligent. As a formal member of the Rebel Alliance and the leader of the Resistance, Leia is a highly skilled tactician and very a capable leader. She is also highly skilled in diplomacy and negotiation. Weapons and Equipment Blaster *'Defender sporting blaster pistol:' Leia utilizes a Defender sporting blaster pistol as her weapon of choice. Film Appearances ''Revenge of the Sith'' By the film's chronology, Leia first appears as an infant in Revenge of the Sith, when Padmé Amidala gives birth to her and her twin brother Luke naming them at the asteroid Polis Massa. Strangely, she remembers her mother's death. After Padmé dies in childbirth, Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda decide that they must hide the Skywalker children from their father, former Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who has recently turned to the dark side of the Force and become the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Leia is sent to Alderaan with R2-D2 and C-3PO and her adoptive parents, Bail Organa and Breha Organa, where the Jedi believe she will be safe from the newly-declared Galactic Empire. ''A New Hope'' Leia is introduced as the Princess of Alderaan and a member of the Imperial Senate. Darth Vader captures her on board the ship Tantive IV, where she is acting as a spy for the Rebel Alliance. He accuses her of being a traitor and demands to know the location of the secret technical plans of the Death Star, the Galactic Empire's newest and most powerful weapon. Unknown to Vader, the young senator has hidden the plans inside the Astromech droid R2-D2 and has sent it to find Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on the nearby planet of Tatooine. Later on, Vader has her tortured, but she resists telling him anything. Still believing she could be useful, the Death Star's commander, Grand Moff Tarkin, threatens to destroy Alderaan with the super weapon unless she reveals the location of the hidden Rebel base. She lies to them, and Tarkin orders Alderaan to be destroyed anyway. She is finally rescued by Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Han Solo, the Wookiee Chewbacca, and the two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO. They finally escape, at the expense of Obi-Wan's life, which was sacrificed in a duel with Vader. They take part in the Battle of Yavin, in which Luke destroys the Death Star in his X-wing fighter. Later at the Massassi Temple at the hidden Rebel base on Yavin 4 the radiant Princess Leia Organa presents the Alderaanian Medal of Freedom to her rescuers and the heroes of the battle. ''The Empire Strikes Back'' In The Empire Strikes Back, set three years later, Leia is at the Rebel base on Hoth. She later helps with the evacuation of Hoth during an Imperial attack, remaining at her station until Han forces her to leave with him. She flees with C-3PO, Han, and Chewbacca on Han's ship, the Millennium Falcon. Although they are pursued by Imperial TIE Fighters, they dodge their fire by flying into an asteroid field when the Falcon's hyperdrive breaks down. Romance blossoms between Leia and Han during their flight from the Empire; while hiding in the stomach of a Space Slug, she finally shares a kiss with the smuggler. Later, when they stop at Bespin for repairs, Han's friend Lando Calrissian turns them over to Vader, who uses them as bait for Luke. Han is also used as a test subject for the carbon freezing chamber meant for Luke, and it is there that Leia finally confesses her love for Han. Vader then gives the frozen Han to bounty hunter Boba Fett to give to the Hutt crime lord Jabba the Hutt, to whom Han owes a very large debt. Eventually Lando helps Leia, Chewbacca, and the two droids escape. Before they escape Chewbacca chokes Lando for giving Solo to Darth Vader and Boba Fett and Leia angrily tells him that they do not need of his help. While escaping, she senses that Luke is in trouble and makes them go back for him. They save Luke, who has fallen into the trap and has lost a hand after a near-fatal duel against Vader. While on a Rebel Medical Frigate, both Luke and Leia, along with R2-D2 and C-3PO watch on as Lando and Chewbacca set off in the Millennium Falcon to rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt which Lando promised Leia. ''Return of the Jedi'' In Return of the Jedi, set a year after its previous film, Leia, Chewbacca, Lando, Luke (now nearly a Jedi Knight), and the droids go to Tatooine to try to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt. Leia's part of the plan consists of posing as the Ubese bounty hunter Boushh, who will turn Chewbacca over to Jabba. Her ruthless bargaining, negotiating the price for Chewbacca while holding an armed thermal detonator, impresses Jabba enough to allow her quarters in the palace for the night. In the night, Leia frees Han from his carbonite sleep, but then Jabba ambushes them, suspicious because Boushh was already dead, and she eventually gets captured by the Huttese gangster after he discovers her real identity. He then makes Leia his new slave girl, and eventually forces her to wear a gold metal bikini, while suffering her bound torture from the Hutt. Leia has begun to lose hope, but her spirits rise when Luke arrives at the palace. After Luke kills Jabba's pet Rancor, the Hutt sentences Luke, Han and Chewbacca to be fed to the Sarlacc, while Leia watches from Khetanna, Jabba's sail barge. Just as all seems lost, Luke reclaims his lightsaber, and Lando, disguised as a guard, helps Luke, Han and Chewbacca overpower their captors. Leia seizes the moment to kill Jabba by strangling him with the very chain that bound her. After Jabba dies, R2-D2 cuts her loose with an electric shock, and after Luke boards the sailbarge, he rescues Leia. With Leia's help, Luke uses a deck cannon to blow up Jabba's barge as they swing to safety, and ride on one of his Skiffs. Leia joins the others on Endor, where she loses to a group of scout troopers on speeder bikes. Afterwards, Leia meets Wicket W. Warrick, and with help from C-3PO, they help reunite the Rebels. While preparing for a last battle with the Empire, Luke reveals to a stunned Leia that she is, in fact, his twin sister, and that Vader is their father. Initially reluctant to believe him, Leia realizes that Luke speaks the truth and joins Han Solo in leading the Rebels in battle on Endor as the Rebel Fleet battle the second Death Star. Leia is slightly injured in the battle when a stormtrooper shoots her, but nevertheless she still helps the Rebels, allied with the Ewoks, to defeat the Empire and win. Afterwards, Leia reveals to Han that Luke is her brother. When the Rebels and Ewoks celebrate their victory, Leia guides Luke away from three Force ghosts. ''The Force Awakens After the Battle of Endor, Han and Leia have a son named Ben, who studies the Force under his uncle, Luke Skywalker. However, Ben turns to the dark side, becoming Kylo Ren, and forces Luke to go into hiding. In the years following Ben's fall, Han and Leia separate, and Leia becomes a general of the Resistance, actively seeking her brother's location. When the Resistance is called to Takodana, where BB-8 has been located, Leia encounters her estranged husband Han with Chewbacca and Finn. She and Han have a bittersweet reunion, and Han informs Leia that their son had been on Takodana just moments before she'd arrived. Before Han leaves to bring down Starkiller Base, Leia encourages him to bring their son home. However, when Han attempts to persuade their son to return to the light side, Kylo Ren stabs him with his lightsaber. Leia senses her husband passing through the Force and mourns his loss. After the Resistance is victorious against the First Order, R2-D2 reawakens to reveal a map to Luke's location. Rey decides to search for Luke, while Leia continues on with the Resistance. Leia says farewell to Rey as she leaves with Chewbacca and R2-D2 to find Luke. Rogue One Leia makes a cameo appearance at the very end of the ''Star Wars Anthology film, Rogue One. She is portrayed by Ingvild Deila with a computer-generated face of a younger Carrie Fisher and archive footage of Carrie Fisher's voice. She receives the Death Star plans stolen by Jyn Erso and the Rebel Alliance, setting up the events of A New Hope. Television Appearances ''Star Wars Rebels Leia appears in the ''Star Wars Rebels episode "A Princess on Lothal", voiced by Julie Dolan. At the time of the series she is around fifteen years of age.Star Wars Rebels Scoop: Princess Leia Set to Appear on the Disney XD Animated Series After the Battle on Garel, Leia devised a plan to give the rebels three Hammerhead corvettes, ostensibly by going on a relief mission on Lothal where the rebels would apparently steal the ships. She was greeted by Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger, who were respectively disguised as a stormtrooper and an Imperial cadet, as well as Lieutenant Yogar Lyste, who unwittingly foiled her plan by placing gravity locks on the ships, and ordered two AT-ATs to guard them. Requesting Lyste's shuttle, Leia flew with Kanan and Ezra to former governor Ryder Azadi's hideout. However, they found Stormtroopers had apprehended Ryder. The Ghost appeared and opened fire: Kanan, Ezra and Leia feigned being taken hostage by Ryder and the crew. On board, Leia bonded with Ezra after learning he had recently lost his parents, assuaging his fears the rebellion might not be worth fighting. They then resolved to find a way to steal the corvettes. Still disguised, Kanan and Ezra used the Phantom to escort Leia back to the depot, distracting a surprised Lyste while Ryder, Sabine Wren and Chopper disabled the gravity locks and commandeered the ships. During the ensuing firefight, she saw Kanan use his Lightsaber to down an AT-AT, and Ezra use telekinesis to disarm a pair of stormtroopers, which gave her the opportunity to grab one of the rifles and use it against the troopers. When Ezra boarded the last corvette, she ordered him to make it appear they were struggling and stun her. When Lyste came to her aid, she berated him for his failure, and requested a shuttle home. Video games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Leia appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Printed media ''Star Wars: Princess Leia'' Set between A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back, Leia teams up with Pilot Evaan Verlaine, when she learns that people survived the destuction on Alderaan and the Galactic Empire hunting them down across the Galaxy. The both begin a journey across the galaxy to save every survivor before the Empire finds them. ''Star Wars: Bloodline'' In the years after defeating the Empire, it is revealed that Leia became a galactic senator, and had a son, Ben Solo with Han a year after the Battle of Endor. However, problems arose between them due to Han's inability to stay in one place for long, as well as with Ben's struggle with the Dark side of the Force. Ben's problem became exacerbated by the fact Leia feared to tell him that Darth Vader was his grandfather as well as her being called away often by political affairs. Hoping to help Ben, Leia sent her son to train with Luke and his new Jedi students. However, Snoke, watching from the shadows, began influencing Ben and eventually caused Ben to discard his identity and become Kylo Ren, destroying most of the fledgling Jedi Order that Luke had worked so hard to build. Han also left out of shame, unable to cope with the loss of Ben. Things further came to a head when she was asked to become "First Senator" (a position similar to that of Supreme Chancellor) of the New Republic, and was then betrayed by fellow senators Ransolm Casterfo and Lady Carise Sindian (a spy for the First Order) who publicly revealed that Darth Vader was Leia's father. Disgraced and humiliated, Leia resigned from the Senate and with the few people she knew she could trust, including her old friend, Admiral Ackbar, into forming the Resistance to fight the growing threat of the First Order. With her brother having disappeared after her son's massacre of most of the Jedi, Leia began searching for him to help restore hope to the galaxy, and to that end, ordered Poe Dameron to find Lor San Tekka for her, knowing that the old member of the Church of the Force held the key to finding Luke. Disney Parks Leia appears as a meetable character during the Star Wars Weekends at Disney's Hollywood Studios, dressed in her 'cell bay' outfit from A New Hope (specifically the scene where Luke and Han have to rescue her in the cell bay of the Death Star). Her hair is styled in the same way as the movie too, commonly referred to as the "doughnut/cinnamon bun hairstyle" by fans). Minnie Mouse also dresses up as her. During the Hyperspace Hoopla show, she wore her slave outfit from Return of the Jedi, albeit only slightly modified. Leia also appears in Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. Relationships Gallery External Links *Leia Organa on Wookieepedia * References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Star Wars characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Lovers Category:Iconic characters Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Elderly characters Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Star Tours characters Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Royalty Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Comic characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Tritagonists Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Generals Category:Animated characters Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters Category:Spoiler Category:Star Wars Anthology characters Category:Soldiers